I'll be yours and you'll be mine - VictorxYuri
by dinsee
Summary: Yuri and Victor arrive in Russia after placing in 2nd place in the China Cup. A one-shot told from Yuri's POV.


The sun was beginning to rise as I lifted my head off the cold, metal cafe table that was holding me up. Everything was blurry because, firstly my eyes hadn't adjusted from the darkness that I was exposed to under my own arms, and secondly, my glasses were nowhere to be found. As I straightened myself on the chair, stretching a bit in the progress, i felt my back crack a little bit and it made me wonder how long i had been napping.

"Yuuri~ look at me! Look how cute I look!" As I gazed around I saw the blurred silhouette of Victor, my coach and current lover, who was wearing my glasses and flaunting around with them in front of his switched off phone screen.

"Do you like me with glasses on?" he asked. In all honesty the blurred Victor looked super cute with them on, but I refrained from saying anything.

"Victor I need my glasses back, please." I said, with a stern look on my face. After the few months I had spent with Victor, I realised how hard it is to persuade him sometimes. Victor leaned forward, coming inches away from my face, so close that I could feel his breath on my lips, and said "I won't give them back until you give me an answer...preferably a positive one."

"You look great Vic, you always do." I admitted, with a slight grin forming on my lips. My eyes were beginning to hurt and I couldn't really see him properly, however I assumed that he looked good with them on. Everything looks good on Victor. _(A/N: Yuuri probably looks good on him too, but anyways)._ "Okay now please give them back. I want to check the departure time on that screen over there" I said, as I pointed at a black flat screen that was stuck on the wall behind where Victor was sitting.

It was a few days before our departure to my boyfriend's home country, Russia, for the Russian competition. After scoring a nice warm seat in second place at The Cup of China, this was my last stage before the Grand Prix Final. Being this close to my goal, I couldn't help but feel extremely tense, even though the competition was going to be held 5 days from now.

"Okay, fine, you can have them back. I don't want you to hate me because I didn't give you your glasses" Victor said with a slight giggle. "Why would I hate you over something so insignificant" I chuckled. But really, how could I hate him? Until now, and even before he became my coach, he has always been my aim, my goal and my stronghold. He was the one that kept me going, even though he didn't actually know I existed. He still gave me courage whenever I looked at the glossy posters that sat silently on my bedroom wall..so it's a bit impossible for me to do that.. right?

I grabbed the glasses from the man's warm hands and put them on. Now I could see everything clearly. The bright screen that was flooded with hundreds of letters, the planes drifting on the runway, thousands of people rushing to get to their specified destination...and Victor. My Victor, with his grayish fluffy hair that falls perfectly on his face and his broad shoulders that are covered with an expensive coat that he purchased recently. His eyes were as blue as ever, bluer than the skies outside on a really hot summer day.

"Yuuri!"

I heard a voice call out my name.

"Yuuri! Snap out of it! The plane is here, we have to leave". Victor was already on his feet holding both our heavy luggages in hand. His striped green scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck. "Don't forget your jacket behind you. Let's go or we'll be late". Victor and I rushed through the dense crowd overpopulating the airport. At one moment I couldn't see Victor and I started to panic . Suddenly a warm hand intertwined in mine. It was Victor.

"Don't get lost..please. We need to hurry." With our hands locked in one another's, we hurriedly made our way to the gate.

 _*time skip to some moments later*_

With our luggage up in the over head compartment and our seat belts locked, the plane was ready to ascend. I looked out of the little window that was placed on my right side, observing the land that was getting smaller and smaller by the minute, until it wasn't seen anymore. On my left hand side, Victor was trying his best to untangle his messed up headphones. In my eyes, Victor still looked pretty darn hot with his brows furrowed and his pursed lips. It was cute to see him in such a vulnerable state.

"Vic give them to me, I'll untangle them for you." I said as I instantly grabbed the headphones out of his hands. I carefully untangled Victor's mess and when they became usable again, I stretched out my hand ever so slightly to give them back.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you, honestly. Thanks baby." As he took the headphones out of my palm, he grabbed my hand and placed a soft, sweet and gentle kiss on my knuckles. At that moment my ears burned up and I quickly pulled down my beanie onto my ears so that the older man couldn't see them.

Victor slid his headphones in his ears and said "I'm going to nap for a bit. If you need anything, wake me up." To my surprise, he lifted the armrest, that stood between us, to move closer, placed his hands in between my jacket and my elbow and after a few minutes of resting his head on my shoulder, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _A/N: part 1 out of 2 3 this is kind of two weeks behind as episode 8 and 9 already aired and episode 10 is soon coming out soon but still! Thought it'd be interesting to write a one shot about these 2 beauties cause I love them so much. Hope you like it!_


End file.
